edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kanker Sisters
The Kanker Sisters are a trio of girls who each have a crush on the Eds. They are the bullies of Peach Creek, attacking everyone in the Cul-de-Sac. The Kankers were introduced in "Nagged to Ed", which was the second part of the first episode. They live in the "Park n' Flush" Trailer Park. Despite having only one mother, they also have three, different fathers. Although they are obsessed or even in love with the Eds, they still torment, tease and torture them, although usually in a highly exaggerated, "lovey-dovey" way. Many episodes conclude with the Eds encountering unwanted kisses from them or by harassing them. There are only a few instances where the Kankers do not succeed. While all three sisters apparently love all of the Eds, they all have different preferences; May prefers Ed, Marie prefers Edd and Lee prefers Eddy (though Eddy seems to be the most tormented of the three). For obvious reasons, the majority of the cul-de-sac seem to fear them. The Kankers' idea of a vacation is a trip with their trailer to Eddy's House. The Kankers are essentially the equals of the Eds, who cycle through feelings of love and hate for them. Sometimes, they become manic possessive towards the Eds; other times, they will simply yearn for romance and, sometimes, they simply abuse them. At first, the Kankers appeared to be kind-hearted, performing domestic services for the Eds such as cooking and washing clothes. However, when the Eds began to push their luck, the Kankers felt rejected and felt the compulsion to torment the Eds ever since. The lives of the Kanker sisters apparently revolves around activities such as painting their toenails, stylizing their hair and reading such literature as "Hub Cap Digest." Their trailer holds a large amount of nautical-themed items, such as Fish Bowl 2, a stuffed swordfish, an anchor, a diver's helmet and a ship in a bottle, which is a prized possession of theirs. These sharply contrast with advertisements for car parts, a perfume of their own design called "Krankshaft No.5" and a penchant for wrestling each other. The origins of the Kankers are convoluted. While they are definitively sisters and all live together, they appear to have three different fathers but only one mother. This seems to suggest that they are actually half-sisters, sharing a mother but each having a different father, which would explain the lack of physical resemblance between the three of them (with the exception of freckles). Another possibility could be that they had a biological father and two step-fathers. Background According to an interview http://web.archive.org/web/20040630135223/http://animationbymistake.fateback.com/abm/dannytalk.html with Danny Antonucci, the Kankers Sisters are based on a group of girls he knew during his 7th Grade school year. He goes on to say: History The Kankers made their debut in the second episode, "Nagged to Ed" where they moved to the Cul-De-Sac and found the Eds in the woods during Edd's monthly insect expedition, when the boys were cornered by the Kankers in a swampy pond and the sisters brought them back to their trailer home. The Kanker Sisters then clothed the Eds in their three fathers' bathrobes while they hang their clothes out to dry and served them "Kanker Burgers." However, soon after the boys developed a strong dislike of the Kankers, as did the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids. The Eds constantly are running away from their self-proclaimed "girlfriends." The Kankers are very possessive of the Eds and care deeply for them, and in one episode, they used the Abandoned House to trick the Eds into "marrying" them, a marriage that the Eds did not agree to. The Sisters Lee The most domineering and commanding sister, Lee is the girl with the orange hair that covers her eyes and trademark spotted shirt. Dangerously in love with Eddy, Lee treasures the Kankers' Ship in a Bottle dearly. In "Look into My Eds", it's revealed that Lee is resistant to hypnosis due to her hair covering her eyes. Lee is reluctant to let people touch her hair. Lee is the self-appointed leader and presumed the oldest. Marie Marie, the most aggressive and disruptive Kanker, is the sister with the blue hair, black shirt and combat pants. A real rock chick, grungy, sweet but incredibly sour Marie is hysterically in love with Edd. She seems to be the trickiest of the girls at times. Marie is just as into terrorizing the other kids as her other sisters, yet appears to be a little more tricky and intricate at times, as some scenes suggest. In Ed, Edd'n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, she is shown with an eyepatch (this gag is that Lee has 3 eyes, May has a wig and Marie has one eye). Still, they all are only gags: *Lee is seen with 2 eyes. *May would take her wig off in "Ed Overboard" when her sisters messed it up (plus, it would fall of when she was swinging to Ed). *Marie could possibly just like the eyepatch or she has Amblyopia. May May is the incoherent sister with the light, long blonde hair. She's severely in love with Ed. May, being the Kanker of lowest intellect, is prone to become infuriated the most and is easy to provoke, being rather naive, inept and oafish. Her guileless and irritation is evident in many episodes, most notably in "Ed Overboard" where her dishonest siblings ruined her hair, after they claimed to make her appear somewhat admirable, leading to reluctance to communicate with her sisters. May is also shown twice with a very bad temper (Hanky Panky Hullabaloo and Ed Overboard). May portrays the feeble-minded sister, but at other times, can seem somewhat intelligent and comprehending (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo). In "Dawn of the Eds" her hair falls of when she is running (she is never seen without it, though). This is an old cartoon gag (usually the character returns to pick it up and it is usually clothes or skin). See Marie (scroll up) for more info about the wig. Kankers and the Eds The Kankers have a preference of which Ed they (usually) like, although sometimes they all go after the Ed that just happens to be around. Lee likes Eddy, Marie likes Edd, and May likes Ed. However, the Eds do not reciprocate these feelings, and they are extremely terrified of them. The Kankers have harassed the Eds in all of the following episodes. They have appeared in other episodes, but they play other roles. *In "Nagged to Ed", the Kankers undressed the Eds and put them in their dads' robes (their clothes were being dried at the moment since the Eds fell in some mud). They gradually intimidated the Eds with their amorous feelings for them. *In "Over Your Ed", the Kankers revealed to everyone that Ed's coolness was an act, took Eddy's cash, and threw the Eds in a wheel-barrow full of manure. *In "A Pinch to Grow an Ed", the Kankers sabotaged Eddy's shoes that made him taller. *In "Quick Shot Ed", the Kanker Sisters gave the Eds new hair-dos when the Eds took a picture of them with face masks and unattractive hair. *In "Look Into My Eds", the Kankers hypnotized the Eds into being their dogs. *in "Ed-n-Seek", the Kankers had a cameo appearance in a trash can along with the swarm of flies buzzing around Eddy was about to go into. They try to kiss Eddy, but he slams the cover on them, causing their puckered lips to swell. *In "Tag Yer Ed", Lee, Marie and May wrestle the Eds, and humiliatingly defeat the boys. *In "Virt-Ed-Go", the Kankers stole the Eds' clubhouse, threw water balloons at the Eds (expect Edd), and beat up Eddy. *In "Who, What, Where, Ed", The Eds visited the Kankers in disguise in hopes of getting an anchor for Jonny, but Ed blew their cover and narrowly escapes their kisses. *In "Avast Ye Eds", the Kanker ruin the Eds' cruise scam and kiss their respective boyfriends for the first time. *In "One + One = Ed", the Kankers appeared in a hole that Ed cut in the air, they were in a bathtub. May then tells Ed to scrub her feet, they giggle and Ed pushes them away. *In "Know it All Ed", the Kankers stuck the Eds' shoes to the ground with their rubber cement liquid, and then kissed them. *In "Home Cooked Eds", the Kankers went on vacation on Eddy's lawn, and relentlessly annoyed the Eds, especially Eddy. *In "Key to My Ed", the Kankers took Ed's key and forced the Eds to play footsies with them. *In "Honor Thy Ed", the Kankers undressed the Eds, leaving them naked in barrels, married them, and rode off in a wagon using them as the energy source. *In "Momma's Little Ed", the Kankers kiss Edd, forcing him to run off while hiding under his hat. They where about to get Ed and Eddy once they discovered them hiding and laughing at Edd, but they managed to escape by slamming a measuring cup on them. *In "Once Upon an Ed", the Kankers trapped the Eds in the wall, and had them at their disposal. *In "O-Ed Eleven", the Kankers find the Eds trespassing in their trailer. They let Edd and Ed go because they each paid 50 cents, but Eddy, since he didn't pay (or there wasn't enough money for him), is trapped by the Kankers in their trailer. *In "If It Smells Like an Ed", the Kankers help Jimmy frame the Eds. They force the Eds to choose between being hurt by the kids or being kissed by them, so the Eds pick the kids. The kids tape them to a wall and pelt them with fruit. The Kankers then take the Eds, with Jimmy's approval, and rush off with them to do what they please with their boyfriends. *In "Don't Rain on My Ed", the Kankers kissed Edd and Ed while Eddy escapes to get jawbreakers. *In "An Ed is Born", Eddy goes to the junkyard while making a home video, and opens a boiler, with the Kanker Sisters inside. They pull him in and kiss him until Ed and Edd rescue him. They then wave goodbye to them saying they know where they live. *In "Ed Overboard", Lee and Marie gave May an ugly makeover which gave her the blues, and her sisters cheered her up by bringing Ed. May subjected him to romantic torture, but thanks to the efforts of the Urban Rangers led by Rolf, Eddy and Edd rescued their pal. However the Urban Rangers got a complete makeover from the Kankers while they were trying to pretend to play dead in front of them. *In "A Twist of Ed", the Kankers each annoy their respective boyfriends in the morning. Marie kissed Edd while he's cleaning furniture, May kissed Ed while he's getting his breakfast, and Lee kissed Eddy in the shower in his underwear. The Eds act amorously towards the Kankers, but the girls soon turn the tables (as they saw Eddy sweating in fear when he tried to act romancy towards them), and have the Eds trapped in their rooms in the end. *In the episode "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", the Kankers made a "deal" with the Eds that they would switch homerooms if the Eds publicly declared their love for the evil Sisters. Eddy was forced to say that Lee was his girlfriend, Ed was forced to change clothes with May and say that he was in love with her and Edd was forced to carry Marie on his back and say that he loved her. The Eds lived up to their end, and the Kankers gave them a fake homeroom in the girl's bathroom. The girls then went in and kissed the Eds. *In "Mission Ed-Possible", the Kankers are surprised to see Edd run through their trailer with Eddy's and Ed's report cards. He gets past them too quickly, but Lee trips Eddy and Ed when they come by, and the girls kiss the two boys. *In "Smile for the Ed", the Kankers are wearing copies of Eddy's embarrassing school photo over their faces and Lee grabs Eddy and drags him under the tabel, pretending to make it seem Eddy's kissing him by kissing him and chanting "Stop kissing yourself". *In "A Town Called Ed", after Eddy found out that his ancestors were the ones who founded Peach Creek, he made a documentary film trying to show the kids of the history of their town. When Kevin found out that Ed intercepted their TV signal in the roof of his house, he passed the antenna to the Kanker's trailer. The Kankers were enjoying the show, but Lee figured out that they where just right next to the Eds. The Sisters took their positions, Lee grabbed Eddy's lips, and May jumped over Ed. Marie was chasing Edd with the camera, but he warned her that subjecting them to their usual torture will be punishable by law according to the book. Marie turned out to have the missing page at the end of the book, and the Eds discovered that Eddy's ancestors lost their land in a gambling match with the Kanker's ancestor, Lord Kanker. Now the Eds had a debt to the Kankers, 300 years of smooches to them, and they once again kissed them. *In "A Fistful of Ed", the Kankers start to kiss Edd, only to be chased off by a furious Eddy. *In "May I Have this Ed?", the Kankers attend at the dance. When Edd dances with Nazz, Marie gets jealous so she dances with Eddy. This makes Lee jealous so she uses Ed as a weapon. This makes May mad and she runs over them (while stuck to Rolf), but made a giant destructive ball. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, the Kankers find the three Eds in Rolf's shed. The Kankers are dressed like the three wise men, Edd is dressed like an angel, Ed like a Shepherd, and Eddy like baby Jesus. Marie kisses Edd, May kisses Ed, and when Eddy starts running out the door, Lee grabs him back inside and kisses him. The Kankers shut the door, with as sign that says "Do Not Open until next X-mas". They kiss the Eds for the rest of the episode. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, when May and Edd are cast under the spell of Cupids Sarah and Jimmy and in love with each other, Marie gets extremely jealous of May. Eddy, Ed, Marie, and Lee then get into a massive food fight demanding their respective member of their team/family back. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw, the Kankers only make a cameo roasting marshmallows while Ed sees them as three evil witches who cast a curse on the Eds. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, The Kankers join the chase because "Their boyfriends are in danger"! They even kidnapped the angry kids and presented them to their "boyfriends." They tried to kiss them, until Eddy's Brother was revealed. Lee was repulsed by the abuse Eddy's Brother placed on her boyfriend, and Marie was shocked at what he did to Edd. Luckily, they also get revenge on Eddy's Brother for hurting the Eds. Lee stated as his final line of the series, "First one inside gets to give him mouth to mouth!" Kankers and the Kids The Kankers don't just torture the Eds. At one point or another, the other kids in the cul-de-sac have also felt their cruelty. *In "Dawn of the Eds", the Kanker Sisters tied Kevin up to a tire and threatened to kiss him and spin him if he didn't tell them the color of his underwear. Luckily Ed rescued Kevin and the Kankers then ran away scared. *In "Know it All Ed", the Kanker Sisters ambush Jonny and spray both Jonny and Plank in perfume and put make-up on Plank. *In "Home Cooked Eds", the Kankers used Plank as a back-scratcher, until Jonny rescued him, and apparently, Kevin knew what was coming when he saw their trailer on HIS lawn, so he tried to push it back over to Eddy's lawn. *In "Key to My Ed", when the kids are fighting, the Kankers show up. After Lee quotes "A neighborhood rumble and we weren't invited!", all the kids ran off scared. *In "Once Upon an Ed", Jimmy is stepped on and crushed underfoot by Lee Kanker when she turns into a giantess. *In "If It Smells Like an Ed", Jimmy claims the Kankers greet him by "beating the heck out of him." He went to them anyway, because he wanted to make a deal. *In "Ed Overboard", after Edd and Eddy rescued Ed, the Kankers put makeup on the Urban Rangers and apparently kissed Rolf. *In "For the Ed, by the Ed", the Kankers bullied Jimmy and tried to make him eat a caterpillar until Plank saved him and defeated the Kankers. *In "Run for your Ed", the Kankers wreck all of the kids' houses and hurt all of the kids except for the Eds and Rolf, in search of their Ship In-A-Bottle. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Kankers put a diaper on Jimmy, generally tease him and force him to do laundry. They also tormented Sarah by giving her a wet willy. Later on they trap and/or kidnap the other kids (except Jonny and Plank) for trying to hurt their "boyfriends". Quotes *'Lee': "Jump higher May!" Marie: "She's too fat." May: "How 'bout a fat lip!?" Momma's Little Ed ---- *'Lee': "That better be fighting over me I'm hearing in there!" "Nagged to Ed" ---- *'Lee': "Real or not, that guy's wearing a uniform!" Ed Overboard ---- *'Eddy': "Ed, Double D thinks he's a bird. I hate birds!" turns around Edd: "KA-KA...!" Lee: "And that's the call of the yellow-bellied boyfriend!" Home Cooked Eds ---- *'Lee': Ed and Eddy "Well whatd'ya know, if it isn't Tweedledee and Tweedledum." ---- *'Ed': a measuring cup "Don't make me have to use this!" Lee: "What're you going to do, bake us a cake?" slams the cup onto the Kankers heads together Momma's Little Ed ---- *'Lee': "Give me that, we're watching infomercials!" remote, Turns TV on; Eds stare Eddy: rubs Ed's head on Edd's armpit "Uh, we use new Stench-Away-Deodorant, keeps me dry and fresh!" Lee: "That junk wrecked my clothes." ---- *'Marie': "Dreamy!" ---- *'May': "Speak to me lambchop, are you hurt?" Edd: from fall "Your gaze alone would heal any wound." May: "You're so adorable, I could just eat you up!" Edd: "Bon apètit, turtle dove, for I am basted and ready to serve!" Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo ---- *'May': tanning "Hey Marie, can you flip me over? I'm getting crispy." ignores May: louder "Marie, flip me over! I'm getting crispy!" still ignores, Lee gets irritated May: yells "MARIE!" Lee: "Shut up May!" May's desk over Home Cooked Eds ---- *'May': "Lamb chop!" Edd: "Turtle-dove!" Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo ---- *'May': "Baby Angel!" ---- *'May': "It's the Eds!" ---- *'May': "What number do you dial for 911?" Run for your Ed ---- *'Lee': "Hubba, Hubba!" ---- *'May': "He's my little pooky bear." Ed: "NOT POOKY BEAR, I AM ED!" Ed Overboard ---- *'May': cries and talks to Edd "Big Ed hates me!!" Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo Questions The Kanker Sisters are some of the most mysterious characters in the series. Because of this, many questions are thought of about the troublesome trio. *The Kankers go through quite a change from their appearance in "Nagged to Ed" to when they're in "Over Your Ed". At the end of "Nagged to Ed", the Kankers show that even though they kicked the boys out, they still are madly in love with them. When they show up in "Over Your Ed", they don't do any romance and just take Eddy's money. Could it have been the way the Eds abused their generosity? Possibly, but that couldn't be enough to make them that mad. Then again, maybe the Kankers realized that the Eds didn't feel the same way when they simply ate their food and watched TV, and decided to tease them and hurt the boys like they hurt them. In later episodes, it is shown that the Kankers are aware of the Eds' loathe for them, however what they love is that they are the intimidating ones over their loved and unlucky trio, and they enjoy how the Eds are powerless when it's time of smooches and kisses. *Although it's shown how the Kanker Sisters met the Eds, it never shows how they really met the other kids. The kids know who they are, but it's never explained how. It is possible the Eds told the Kids about the Kankers. Trivia *The Kankers are the only characters with normal pink colored tongues. However each of their tongues have different kinds of pink. *Kanker is the Dutch word for cancer. *The Kankers each share a portrayer with three of the kids: **Lee and Sarah are voiced by Janyse Jaud. **Marie and Kevin are voiced by Kathleen Barr. **May and Nazz were voiced by Erin Fitzgerald and Jenn Forgie. *The Kankers each share the same hair color with three of the kids. **Lee and Sarah have red/orange colored hair. **Marie and Rolf have blue hair. Except Rolf's is darker and Marie's is lighter. **May and Nazz have blonde/yellow hair. *The Kanker Sisters have their tongue colors. **Lee's tongue is pink like the most characters but more lighter. **Marie's tongue is coral colored which was revealed in "Ed, Edd n Eddy Big Picture Show". **May's tongue is pink like Lee's tongue but a bit reddish. *In "A Town Called Ed", it was revealed that the Kankers' ancestor, "Lord Kanker" won Peach Creek in a gambling bet with Eddy's ancestors. Thus, the Kankers own Peach Creek. **However, considering that they live in a trailer park and that the trio are confirmed to have not been born in Peach Creek, the Kankers may have lost ownership of the deed at some point. *The Kankers seem to have a likeness to Jimmy in "If It Smells Like an Ed", despite harassing him in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show and calling him "Dutch". *They may have worked for Eddy's Brother at one point or at least had made deal with him, because he gave them a suitcase filled with wishbones and buried it under the Kankers' trailer. He also made a map of where they buried it in the shape of Eddy's head and face. Eddy's Brother kept the map hidden in his room in until the Eds took it in "O-Ed Eleven". *It was revealed in "If It Smells Like an Ed" that if all the Kanker Sisters stood behind each other, their silhouette would look just like Rolf. *The Kankers are very similar to Agents, the antagonists of the Matrix movies: both are greatly feared by the protagonists, are initially undefeatable, travel in groups of three, and often cause other characters to run away. Further more, the Agents hunt down and try to capture the main characters in movies, much like how the Kankers try to hunt down and capture the Eds. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, Edd and May had a crush on each other (due to the love arrows the Cupids were firing at people) until Rolf splashed them with dirty mop water. *The Kankers aren't the only characters with their last name being mentioned in the show, Nazz's is revealed to be Van Bartonschmeer in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *The Kanker Sisters' mother has been mentioned various times throughout the show, she seems rather bad-tempered or such according to Marie, and seems to hold an extreme dislike towards men (Lee says a comment relating to this in "Ed Overboard"). *Even though they are presented as unbeatable, there have been numerous times where the characters are able to defeat them: **Ed scared them away when they were harassing Kevin ("Dawn of the Eds"). **Jonny once beat them up for stealing Plank and flung them across the neighborhood with a giant sling-shot ("Home Cooked Eds"). **Ed once trapped their heads in a measuring cup ("Momma's Little Ed"). **Edd used reverse psychology to make them afraid of the Eds until the Kankers used reverse reverse psychology ("A Twist of Ed"). **Ed and Eddy were able to hold their ground with Lee and Marie during a food fight until it was interrupted ("Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo"). **Eddy once scared them away with loud shouting ("A Fistful of Ed"). *The only episode where only one Kanker appears without the others is "Truth or Ed" in which case it was May that appeared without Lee and Marie. *The Kankers are assumed to be maternal half-sisters since their mother married three times as they each have different fathers. **This contributes to why their mother hates men. **This means their mother has been divorced three times. *The Kankers' last name is a reference to a "Canker sore", which is a nasty sore that grows on the inside of your mouth. Cankers usually tend to cause pain and unpleasantness to whomever may have one. This makes the Kanker Sisters' last name rather appropriate due to them causing pain to both the kids and the Eds. **"Kanker" is also the Dutch and Indonesian word for cancer. The word is also an extreme insult in The Netherlands. *In the Hungarian dub, they were named "A Dinnye-Lányok" (The Melon Girls). **Lee was renamed as Görög (Greek). **Marie was renamed as Méz (Honey). **May was renamed as Sárga (Yellow). **However, if you put the word Dinnye right after their names it becomes Görögdinnye (Watermelon), Mézdinnye ''(Honeydew) and ''Sárgadinnye (Melon). *The Kankers appear in Fusionfall in a very minor role. **Perhaps the largest role any of them has is May; she is where a large subplot involving totems starts. **The Kankers do not have separate Fusion lairs, and there are no Nanos for them. Interestingly, despite their minor role, they appear in a lair in Dark Glade; they are Level 33 monsters, and you have to defeat them in their lair. This is to some extent replicated in Green Maw, as the Eds are in a combined, 3-person lair. (Unlike the Kankers, though, you had to defeat the Fusion Eds in their individual lairs before.) *Marie and May love Tater-Tots which is revealed in "Out with the Old, In with the Ed.". *Most Mad, Dangerous, or Craziest times: **May is at her most dangerous when Lee and Marie mess up her hair. **Marie is at her most dangerous when another girl is being lovey dovey with Edd. **Lee is at her most dangerous when her sisters misbehave, or someone messes with her hair. **All the Kankers are at their most dangerous when their "ship in a bottle" has been stolen. Once causing the Destruction of Rathink Avenue. They remain this way until they get it back. *Their trailer appears much larger on the inside. It has two stories and multiple rooms, while on the outside it appears very small. *It is somewhat unclear why Ed and Rolf are afraid of the Kankers. Considering they are the strongest characters in the show, with Ed being able to lift incredibly heavy objects and Rolf being able to easily beat up numerous characters like Eddy, it would seem likely that they would fight back more than usual, or at least not be as scared of them compared to others. *The Kankers rarely separate and are mostly seen together. *It's never revealed what the Kankers actually do with money they steal from the Eds' scams. **Erin Fitzgerald once commented they use the money to buy ketchup. *Captions, in some episodes, incorrectly spell "Kankers" as "Cankers." *In their first appearance, Lee appeared to gravitate towards Ed, May to Eddy, and Marie to Edd. *In the first three seasons, Lee and May didn't have their nails painted. *The Kankers are the only characters who have never eaten, mentioned or seen a Jawbreaker onscreen. Gallery Image:Lee.jpg|Lee Kanker Image:Marie.jpg|Marie Kanker Image:May2.jpg|May Kanker File:Kankerstrailer.jpg|The Kankers' trailer File:PrettyKankers.png|Nice clothes! Image:Kanker_sisters.jpg|A campfire with Kanker Sisters Image:Kankers_inbed.jpg|The Kanker Sisters are sleeping. Flying Kanker.jpg|"Look out below!" File:Kankers_mudmask.jpg|Kankers with mudmasks File:Kankers_holding_squirt_guns.jpg|The Kankers with squirt guns. Kanker combination.jpg|Well I guess this proves you can't add on to beauty. It goes the other way around. Little did EEnE know indeed.jpg|The Kankers, right before they eat the over radiated mash potatoes. Flying eds.jpg|The Kankers gigantic. The three witches.jpg|The Kankers as witches KankerEds-1 copy.jpg|So whatcya doin'? Kankers sitting on nothing.jpg|Are they levitating? Eated.jpg|The Kankers about to feed Jimmy a caterpillar. AAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|Who's scared of who? Ed 009.jpg|Hiya ladies. 2008112517281.gif|The Kankers in "The Mis-Edventures". WMES.jpg|The Kankers after the Eds run out of water ammo. Flowers.jpg|The Eds "bringing flowers" to the Kankers. Ed n seek 1.png|Eddy finding the Kankers in a recycling bin. Timber.jpg|The Kankers destroying the elevation boots. HypnotizingKankers.png|The Kankers with the Hypno Hat. Edseeingkankers.png|Ed finds the Kankers after he saws off a part of the sky. Kanker circle.jpg|For girls who appear thin they have real big guts Key to my ed 0001.jpg|The Kankers about to play footsies Key to my ed 35.jpg|The Kankers trying to make Ed cough something out. They're getting away!.png|Grrr. Walk the Plank!.png|Wow who knew trailer girls made such great pirates. 'HE'S HAD ENOUGH ALREADY!'.jpg|Eddy yelling at the Kankers. Inside.png|The Kankers find Eddy lodged in their clubhouse. Lees eye.png|The Kankers saying to the "guy" their mom isn't home. Kanker Pitcher.jpg|The Kankers stuck in the measuring cup. Kankers!2.jpg|Edd's profile on the Kanker Sisters. Kankerator.png|The Kankers as the Kankerator. Kankers2.jpg|KANKERS!!!!! Mis-Ed Kankers defeated.jpg|Defeated by Edzilla. Lee1.gif|Lee Marie1.gif|Marie May1.gif|May Boiler Room B.jpg|The Kankers skipping school in the boiler room. Kevin being tortured by the Kankers.PNG|The Kankers taunting Kevin. Marie's eyes exposed.PNG|"Run for it girls!" Say Cheese Kankers.png|Say Cheese Kankers References Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Kanker Sisters